The present invention relates to radar augmentors (transponders) that enhance a target size as viewed from the radar, by radar signal reception, amplification and transmission, and particularly to provide such capability in a compact single-unit device. In even greater particularity, the present invention relates to very compact, high-gain active radar augmentors that are very easy to deploy and maintain.
The use of active radar augmentors is well known and the implementation of such devices is widespread. Radar augmentors have assumed many different shapes and configurations in the past. Active radar augmentors that are required to provide omni-directional coverage, however, have proved especially difficult to implement due to the poor isolation between receive and transmit antennas. To achieve the required isolation, the antennas have been forced to be widely separated. This separation results in a distributed system with at least three parts: the receive antenna, the radio-frequency (RF) amplifier, and the transmit antenna, which are connected by cables or waveguide.
Widely distributed systems, as presently configured, result in expensive installations with multiple interconnection points resulting in premature failure and resultant repair. Distributed active augmentors operating in harsh climates are especially prone to early failure, such as those seen on ocean-going vessels.